Thiefshipping
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: "Hey Emiko" Bakura suddenly whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver slightly "what would you find better, a pitcher or the real thing?" "I-I don't k-know." "Well how about we find out " "Wait what-?" Chapter 1 - Thiefshipping Chapter 2 - Puzzleshipping. Don't like, don't read!


**Warning!** The following story contains a bit of yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like or don't support Thiefshipping then please turn away now...

you still here? Well then enjoy! ;)

Oh and Marik and Bakura are based on the abridged series~

* * *

Emiko was sitting on the couch of the small apartment that belonged to her and her sister. Today she was alone seeing as Jules had made planes to hang out with Yugi this afternoon. Emiko though it was cute how her sister had a crush on their childhood friend but im not gonna get into detail with that right now. Right now Emiko was logged into her account on deviantART looking up a certain paring that just "happened" to show up on the tablet "Oh my god" a crimson blush found its way on to the teenage girls face "so hot~"

"What's hot?"

"Ahhh!" Emma flew around eyes widening. Her blush deepened as she came face to face with Marik "N-nothing!" she clutched her tablet tightly behind her back.

"Oh really? Cause it looked like you were looking at something, and from the look on your face" the egyptian smirked "it must have been good" Marik gave her a sexy smirk as he stepped closer towards her. Emiko gulped as she took a step back each time he stepped closer.

"W-why are you h-hear anyway M-marik?" Emiko silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"What? Im not welcome here?" Marik questioned with a small pout as he continued to get closer.

"N-no that's not it I-I just-!?" startled Emiko looked up as she bumped into something that definitely wasn't a wall, suddenly the tablet was snatched from her hands. "B-bakura!? Give it back!" the theif smirked as Emiko struggled to get her tablet back but because of the height difference, she was failing miserably.

"Now, now short stuff" the whitett smirked as he quickly turned the tablet back on witch brought up the previous page she had been looking at "Now let's see what-" Bakura's voice faded off as he stared wide eyed at the page. Suddenly the floor became very interesting to Emiko as that seemed to be the only thing she could look at. "Heh" suddenly Bakura smirked as he turned his attention back to the blonde standing in front of him "I never knew you enjoyed looking at these kind of things." if it could even be possible, Emiko's blush darkened.

"What kind of thing are you talking about? Come on Florence let me see!" Marik whined as he snatched the tablet from Bakura's hands. "Now what- WHAT THE FRIG!?" The page was about a pitcher someone hade drawn of Marik and Bakura in the middle of an intense make-out session. Marik's face turned three shades of red "How many times do I have to say it!? Im straight god damn it!"

"You could have fooled me."

"Shut your face Bakura!" Marik yelled but Bakura only smirked back in reply "Now why the frig are you looking this friging crap up!?"

"W-well I... I kind think its hot." she mumbled, yep her face definitely just put a tomato to shame.

"So you think me and Florence making out is hot!?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say the though had crossed my mind" she stated, her gaze looking anywhere expect towards Marik or Bakura as she rubbed her arm nervously. "When you think about it its kinda sexy"

"You really find this sexy? Would you want this on top of you going 'oh, oh!' Would you find that arousing?!"

"I actually kinda find that arousing."

"Oh shut up fluffy!"

"Hey Emiko" Bakura suddenly whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing her to shiver slightly "what would you find better, a pitcher or the real thing?"

"I-I don't k-know."

"Well how about we find out~"

"Wait what-!?" Marik was cut off as Bakura kissed him. Marik tried to push the brown-eyed man away but that gust got his hands forced above his head as he was pinned agents a wall. Emma stood stak still and wide-eyed as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

Bakura ran his tongue over the platinum blondes lips, demanding entrance. In any other kind of situation Mark, even though he wouldn't admit it, would be enjoying himself but he had some pride! He wasn't just gonna admit that he did indeed have a crush on the white-haired male in front of Emiko, no way was that gonna happen!

Bakura growled, not the lest bit happy at being denied access, quickly slipped his free hand up the shortcut shirt. The touch cause Marik to gasps, giving Bakura the access he needed. Bakura explored every inch of his new territory. At this point Marik couldn't reset any longer and he let a moan slip mouth as their tongues began to dance, his shirt almost gone as Bakura played with his hardened nipples.

"Ah~" Marik moaned as Bakura began to attack his neck, leaving small love bites.

Emiko knew she couldn't take much more of the scene considering the hand that was cerentally covering her nose was now covered in blood, suddenly her vision blurred.

"Emi!"

"H-huh?" her eyes fluttered open as she came face to face with Jules and Yugi.

"Are you okay Emiko?" Yugi asked concern written over his face.

"Mmm" Emiko sat up causing a rag that had been sitting on her forehead to fall in to her lap as she looked around "what happened?" only then noticing that Marik as well as Bakura were also in the room. Marik looked slightly concerned as Bakura just leaned agents the wall looking like he could have better things to do.

"I forgot my phone so we came back here to get it" Jules began to explain "we ran into Bakura and Marik down the street and I invited them over and when we came in here you were passed out on the couch with a nosebleed and a fever. So are you okay? Your not sick are you?"

"O-oh no! I must have been tired that's all." Emiko smiled at everyone.

"If you say so." Jules didnt look convinced but she didn't push the subject.

"Well turned out the gangs gonna hang out at the park, do you wanna come with us?" Yugi asked.

"Sure why not." and with that the five began to leave the apartment but Emiko stopped with the thought _'Was it just a dream?'_'

"You coming Emiko?" Marik called from the door.

"Yea I'm-" she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed a few red marks on the platinum blonds neck. _'Wait was it-nah can't be' _she shook her head as she ran out the door, never noticing the knowing smirk plastered on Bakura's face.

* * *

I REGRET NOTHING! XD now please no flames or angry complaints, i did warn you there was some yaoi in it.


End file.
